


Exothermic Process

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Gen, M/M, it's just suppose to be really sad and cute at the same time, just hints of these relationships guys, the only canon ship in this fic is actually chris and elise dont let the thing fool you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read and find out, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“Chris, I’m so glad you’re here! I need your help.”_

_Chris sighed and stepped inside, “What is it this time Dan?”_

_“I need you to help me get revenge on a couple of crooked cops.”_

_Chris raised an eyebrow and shook his head “Dan there's no way I’m doing that! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in?!”_

_“Do you have any idea what they did to me? THEY PUT A TICKET ON MY CAR WHEN THE PARKING METER WAS 1 MINUTE BELOW THE MARK!_

_“Dan, just let it go, I’m not helping you get revenge on crooked cops, and I’d rather not get killed.”_

_“Oh my g- YOU’LL BE FINE! It’s not like we’ve never been shot at before!”_

_“I know but… the cops have been more brutal lately, haven’t you noticed?”_

_“No, I haven’t actually, the police don’t talk to me anymore. Just help me out okay?! If there's going to be justice out there I don’t want those crazy, trigger-happy, cops out on the street!”_

_“Dan, I already said no. Besides, Elise’s parents are coming for a visit, and although it kills me to say this, I actually want to be alive for that.” He crossed his arms and waited for an answer, to pass time he looked at his watch and gasped “It’s getting late, I need to go, I have work tomorrow.”_

_Dan gave a low growl and he stomped on the ground. “Fine! I don’t want you here anyway!” He watched out the window as Chris pulled away and drove down the street.  
“Who needs him anyway?”_


	2. Breaking The News And Their Spirits

He woke up to the sound of a screaming alarm clock, tossing it out the window.   
“Shouldn’t have even bought that thing. What the hell do I have to get up early for anyway?!”  
After plucking a pair of pants from the floor he put them on and slipped on his shoes, he immediately called Chris, “Better pick up the phone. I will not be turned down again.” 

No answer.

He growled and put his phone in his pocket. He muttered a few profanities under his breath.   
“Guess I’ll go have to talk to him face to face. Again.”   
He walked down the stairs of his apartment complex and tripped on the last step.   
“God dammit! Ugh.”  
He trudged towards his car and placed a hand on the hood, pulling his hand away. The metal was hot to the touch. He opened the door quickly and went inside, starting the car. He toyed with the AC with no success.   
“Great. What a fantastic day so far.”

He back out of his parking space and soon found himself in Chris’s driveway, their car was missing.   
“Maybe Elise is out shopping,” He thought.

Dan stepped out of his car and hissed at the burning sun above, slamming the broken car door behind him. He stepped up on the mat and pounded on the door. “Chris! Open up! Come one we can talk about the cops more!”

Elise opened the door and held a handkerchief up to her face, “Hey, Dan.” Her eyes were reddened and her voice sounded broken.

“Ew… hello Elise. Where is Chris? We need to talk about him helping me with… something.” 

She cleared her throat and covered her mouth while she spoke, hiccupping between her words. “I think you should come in.”

He raised an eyebrow as he took a step inward, “uh… okay…”

Elise shut the door behind both of them and stared at Dan for a moment, studying his face. “You should sit down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do! Come on where’s Chris, I just need to talk to him.”

Her lip quivered as she tried to calm herself down, “Dan… Chris got into a car accident last night.”

Dan’s heart began to beat faster in a panic. His eyes widened as they darted around the room, “When?!”

Her voice broke “I’m guessing on his way home from your apartment.” She looked at the messenger bag she had packed near the doorway “I was just going to go to your place and tell you, and ask if you wanted to go and see him.”

Dan ran a hand through his hair as his mind was racing, how could this have happened? He knew Chris was a bad driver, but there was no way this was his fault.   
He looked back up at Elise and furrowed his brow, nodding in reply.


	3. Try You May

Dan had been in this hospital for Chris before when he wanted to get revenge on the animal shelter. This wasn’t going to be like that again, he wouldn’t even consider it. He didn’t even know what Chris looked like right now, for all he knew he could have his bottom jaw gone and no arms. 

However that wasn’t the case.

The duo stepped into the room where they were keeping Chris. He had wires and tubes running from everywhere on him, like an outlet filled with teen’s phone chargers. 

He had bruises everywhere and stitches, where glass had presumably sliced his skin. He had a neck brace on and a cast around each leg. Dan stared blankly as he imagined how bad the crash really was and how exactly he had obtained the injuries, he thought it would’ve been so much less… violent.  
He wanted to see what the other guy looked like. If they didn’t look exactly like Chris does now, he wanted to make them look like it.   
He watched as Elise took the seat on the other end of the hospital bed, on Chris’s left side. She was calm, as if she were approaching a sleeping child, slow and caring.  
He sat down and kept his hands in his lap, he thought that maybe if he touched Chris it would hurt, so best keep it off. 

The door opened and the doctor walked in, not some phony, a real doctor. He frowned as he clutched his clipboard close to his chest, inspecting Chris and the two that sat before him. He cleared his throat and spoke firmly “Are you two his next of kin?”

Elise stood up as she clutched Chris’s limp but warm hand, “I’m his wife, why?”

He adjusted his glasses and sighed, “I’d like to discuss your husband’s condition with you, right this way please.”

Elise stood up and left her bag on the floor, propped up on one of the black steel legs that held up the chair. As she passed she gave Chris one final glance before she closed the door and walked out.

Dan turned back to Chris and studied his not dead but lifeless face. There had to be something he could do, it wasn’t like Dan or Chris to not do anything like this.   
He spotted the bag Elise had left and decided that there might be something in there that could help, of course it was a foolish idea but how could he dare not to try? He fished around in what seemed to be a bottomless trash bag until he caught a glimpse of a candy bar Elise had stashed inside. He plucked it out and stepped towards Chris.  
As he loomed over the sleeping giant he glanced back down at the candy bar. This was a stupid idea.  
He shook the candy next to Chris’s ear and spoke to him in a sing-song like tune, “Oh Chris Buddy! I got some food here for youuu!”  
He frowned at the unresponsive man.  
He unwrapped the candy and waved it in front of Chris’s nose, hoping he would smell it and magically wake up, to no avail.

The doctor and Elise walked back into the room and Dan quickly put the candy on the floor, kicking it under the hospital bed. 

Elise looked at Dan with her red eyes, worn from tears, wanting to know what stupid scheme he was up to. She quickly turned back to the doctor and picked up her bag. “We should probably get going.”

He nodded and pursed his lips, “We’ll keep you updated if anything happens overnight, but… I suppose we’ll just see you tomorrow.”


	4. The Little Things

The two silently made their way back to the car and drove off, of course Dan had wanted to know what the doctor said, but he didn’t want to pry. For once he knew when not to talk.  
He kept his eyes on the road for the most part, every once in awhile he’d glance over and see if she was okay… she looked like she was going to say something.

“… They said they’d have to pull the plug.” She swallowed hard, “He said that Chris had suffered so much brain damage that… both sides of his brain are dead already.”

Dan’s eyes widened as he slowed the vehicle, careful not to crash as he switched his vision, “Is that what he meant by ‘we’ll see you tomorrow’?”

She nodded as her shoulders began to shake, “He’s gone, Dan.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and shifted in his seat, he had never seen Elise cry let alone that being all she’s done since this morning. It made him uncomfortable, he never knew how to comfort people, all he did was yell, and he figured that probably wasn’t the best thing. So he stayed quiet.

He dropped her off at … well it was only her house now he thought… and drove off, thinking of “what-ifs.”   
What if Chris was actually fine and the hospital was full of frauds?  
What if Chris was already dead as we speak?  
What if he was next?  
That last thought, clicking in his mind, made him sit up and stare at the road, focused on every single thing that moved in his field of vision. 

It was strange to him that Elise was being nice to him during all of this, then again she probably didn’t want to lose the only person that knew more about Chris than she ever did.

She’d always feel guilty about it. She never thought that this would be the way it would end. She always figured that she’d die in the line of duty or he’d leave her for Dan, either that or her parents would kill him if Dan didn’t already. She never thought it would be at the hands of careless drunken teens. 

Dan slowly opened the door to his apartment and trudged through the trash on his floor to his room. He plopped down onto his bed and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.  
All of this seemed unreal, one moment he was talking to Chris and the next day he was next to him on his deathbed, watching as the man seemingly slept, no...  
he was dying.   
He watched as his friend was dying.  
And tomorrow he was going to do it again.   
It made him think things that he would never even dream of thinking about, how precious life really is, how you can lose somebody you love in the drop of a hat.

He felt a small nudge at his leg and looked down to see Mr.Mumbles rolling on the floor in front of him, this was one of those perfect moments, the small things in life that make everything okay.   
He scooped her up and laid down on the bed, letting her curl up against his stomach as they both fell asleep for the night.


	5. Silence is Deafening

He woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, and the feeling of cat claws scratching his face.  
Why Mr. Mumbles did this when she was scared he would never know.  
He sat up on his elbows and picked up the phone, checking his face for blood before letting out a moan.   
“Hello?”

“Hey, Dan. I’m getting ready to go to the hospital again, if you wanna come with i’ll be at your house soon.”

“Why? Did the doctors call you?”

“No… I just thought we’d see how he’s doing… since we may not have a lot of time left.”

Dan cringed at her words, how could she have such little hope? Chris is a very strong guy, he’ll pull out of it and be good as new… hopefully. “...Right.”

“I gotta go, I… I don’t want to be on the phone in the car.” She wouldn’t risk a car wreck as well, that would be the last thing anybody needed right now.

“Alright.”  
He put the phone back down and hopped off of the bed, he wondered what would happen if Chris did pull out of this okay… and by okay, he meant “okay.”  
As in  
He wouldn't be able to walk, talk, function properly, or be able to even eat on his own.  
That’s not what Chris would want at all.  
What if they pulled the plug? What would Chris’s parents think? The man and woman that sheltered Dan and treated him like family when he ran from his own… hating him for killing their son.  
No.  
It wouldn’t have been him  
It’s those stupid teens.  
He hoped they’d rot in jail for this.

He heard a knock at the door as he slipped on his pants and shoes. He opened the door and made his way to the car, still deep in thought.   
He had never been this quiet before.

As he sat down in the passenger side Elise studied him. She noticed his lack of noise too. She understood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow building story that i plan on giving multiple chapters, i don't know how many all i know is that it'll most likely be over 5.


End file.
